kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin
Aladdin is a character that appears in five of the Kingdom Hearts games. He originally appeared in the animated film Aladdin. He is a street-rat living in the slums of Agrabah along with his pet monkey, Abu. His enemy is the ruthless royal vizier, Jafar. Aladdin fights with a balanced combination of strength and agility, using his Arabian scimitar to defeat his foes. As a street-rat, he has even developed some thief skills reaping munny, HP/MP balls and items. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' A young man living in the desert city of Agrabah. He fell in love with princess Jasmine, but he's afraid to tell her about his humble background. He found the legendary lamp and released Genie, who is now his partner. He first stole our hearts in "Aladdin" (1992). *'Second Entry' A young man living in Agrabah. He helped Sora defeat Jafar and used his last wish to release Genie from the lamp. Aladdin asked Sora and friends to help save Jasmine, who has been abducted. He stole the scene in "Aladdin" (1992). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A young man who lives in Agrabah and dreams of meeting Princess Jasmine. Aladdin became Genie's master when he found the magic lamp. At first Aladdin wanted to become a prince and impress Jasmine, but in the end he gave Genie his freedom and decided to show Jasmine his true self. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' A young man from the desert city of Agrabah. Not long ago, Sora and his friends helped Aladdin defeat Jafar and free Genie from the lamp. Aladdin used to worry that someone known as a "street rat" couldn't really earn the love of a princess. But Jasmine taught that it's what's inside a person's hearts that really counts. Aladdin's friend Abu, the monkey, is never far from his side. Aladdin (1992) Story ''Kingdom Hearts Aladdin helped Jasmine escape the castle before the sinister vizier Jafar and Heartless took over the city; then set off with his monkey pal, Abu, to the "Cave of Wonders" in order to find something that would make him a fabulous, wealthy prince. Aladdin makes his first official appearance at the concealed "Cave of Wonders" entrance with Abu. As more and more Heartless appear, Aladdin makes his first wish from the Genie of the lamp to get rid of the Heartless. Meeting Sora, Sora tells him about Jasmine and her worry for him. Meanwhile Genie laments about his time in the outside world again along with his long time friend "Carpet". Hearing this, Aladdin makes a promise to free him from the lamp with his third wish. When they catch up to Jafar and Jasmine, Aladdin makes his second wish to save her but his wish is neglected when Jafar's parrot, Iago, takes the lamp away from him. Aladdin and the others follow Jafar to the Cave of Wonders only to find Jasmine kidnapped by Jafar. However Jafar is not alone, Riku is there as well. Jasmine is taken away by Riku and given to Maleficent shortly after Sora and Aladdin defeat Jafar. Aladdin asks Sora to take him to another world so he could find the princess, but Sora sadly refuses in order to preserve world order. Genie then offers to help him find Jasmine with the use of the third wish, but instead uses it to free Genie from the lamp as he promised. Aladdin asks Genie to help Sora in any way that he can. After Sora escapes Hollow Bastion, a powerful Kurt Zisa Heartless is released into the desert of Agrabah. Should the player choose to fight this optional boss, Aladdin can also become available to participate the fight. He is last seen kissing Jasmine after she returned to Agrabah with the sealing of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora first finds Aladdin as he walks into Agrabah, where he finds Aladdin being attacked by Heartless. Sora quickly disposes of them. Aladdin explains himself and his situation by saying he went to the ''Cave of Wonders to obtain the magic lamp and use one of three wishes to become a fabulous, wealthy prince. Aladdin is very familiar with fighting Heartless, but the Heartless he was trying to fight wouldn't stop coming so Aladdin used his first wish of the Lamp that Genie resides in is to get rid of them. Aladdin goes with Sora to find Jasmine, only to see that she is being attacked by Heartless too! Sora gets rid of them instead of Aladdin using up another one of his wishes. Jafar takes Jasmine away from Aladdin along with the lamp. Aladdin and Sora plan strategies, then go after Jafar, defeat him, free Genie from his lamp with his third and last wish, and set off... ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Aladdin makes an appearance once again in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the only game in the Kingdom Hearts series not to feature him as a direct ally or party member. Talking with Jasmine at the Palace Gates of Agrabah, he tells her of the numerous recent sandstorms that have occurred. Jasmine feels his concern, the situation only worsened when Aladdin claims the Heartless are involved. Jasmine repeats name of the dark creatures, shocked. Little do the two know that Xigbar and Roxas are eavesdropping in on their conversation the entire time. Aladdin also appears much later in the 358/2 Days storyline with his monkey pal Abu, yelling at him once again for comitting theft in the Marketplace. ''Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Aladdin has moved into the Palace of Agrabah, but has been in depression since Genie and Carpet have flown off to explore the world. Seeking excitement, he heads off into the city. Jasmine has noticed his depression and tries to help him, but to no avail. Aladdin meets Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Iago again while running after Abu, stopping just long enough to greet Sora as he runs off. Sora catches up to Aladdin, who explains that Abu has stolen a lamp from the Peddler. When Iago realizes that the lamp was really Jafar's lamp, they try to persuade the Peddler to sell it to them. The Peddler, however, wants treasure in exchange for the lamp forcing Sora and Aladdin to go to the newly designed Cave of Wonders in search of treasure. Although there are lots of traps awaiting them, they manage to get through. They meet Pete, who summons Heartless to hold them off while he goes to steal the lamp. After the Heartless are wiped out, Sora and Aladdin leave the cave and head for Agrabah where Pete is chasing the Peddler for the lamp. Pete then summons the Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord, two high level Heartless. After dispatching the two Heartless Lords, Sora opens the Gateway and heads off for the next world... Second Visit By the time Sora and his friends return, they find out that Jafar has escaped the lamp because of the Peddler. Aladdin again joins Sora to confront Jafar. After searching the desert ruins, Sora finally finds Jafar. A battle ensues between Sora and Jafar to which Sora is the victor. After Jafar is defeated, peace is restored to Agrabah as well as the city itself. Aladdin then encourages Sora to find his friend, Riku. Aladdin is last seen flying off into the sky of Agrabah with Jasmine on the back of Carpet. Genie also follows them. Kingdom Hearts coded A data version of Aladdin appears in data Agrabah in ''Kingdom Hearts coded, this time as an ally instead of a party member. He meets Data Sora and was about to deliver something to Jasmine. Unfortunately, he cannot find her so he asks Sora to help him. After Sora finds her, they meet with Aladdin again as he prepares to show Sora a lamp. However, they are interrupted by Jafar who re-kidnaps Jasmine. Jafar then freezes time which makes Aladdin and everyone in Agrabah unable to move. After Sora defeats Jafar (the source of Block Corruption), Aladdin frees Genie. Aladdin then asks Sora if he can have a Sardonyx Ring and will trade him an Ability Earring+ for it. Personality Aladdin is portrayed as a clever and good-hearted person with unwavering loyalty to his friends. Somewhat a worrier, Aladdin seeks to protect and please those close to him even if it means exausting himself. He has a passionate love for Jasmine, willing to do anything for her. He can be shown selfish and indignant at times, but has good intentions. Appearance Aladdin has tan skin and brown eyes, as well as black, shaggy hair. He wears a red-violet fez and a thin, purple vest. This vest hangs open, exposing his chest. His pants are white and baggy and are held up by what seems to be an orange sash. Aladdin's street-rat status is reflected by the yellow patch on the lower right of his pant leg, and by the fact that he doesn't wear shoes or socks, instead running barefoot. Fighting Style ''Kingdom Hearts'' Aladdin is a physical character and his sword has high power. He also has several support abilities. His special attacks are powerful, but he runs out of MP for them quickly. He has two equipment slots and six item slots. Aladdin's abilities are as follows: *'Crescent': Attack enemies overhead. *'Sandstorm': Charges through enemies.. *'Cheer': Increases Summon's MP gauge. *'Treasure Magnet': Attracts HP/MP and Munny balls. Aladdin has this ability twice. *'Lucky Strike': Increases the likelihood of an enemy dropping a rare item. *'Jackpot': Receive more HP/MP and Munny balls from enemies. *'Critical Plus': Increases chance of landing a critical hit. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' The Aladdin Card is a Friend Card from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. When summoned, he runs about the field, slashing his sword the whole time. By combining multiple Aladdin cards the ability Sandstorm would be used which is an extended version of the normal Aladdin card. Each blow dealt by Aladdin gives Sora 12 Moogle Points (as Aladdin frequently deals two or three blows to the Heartless in a single card, the more common amounts of Moogle Points Sora receives are 24 and 36). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Aladdin is primarily a physical attacker with several support abilities, similar to Goofy. His strength and defense are also roughly below Goofy's. His scimitar hits are very fast, and he is very agile in battle. Over all he is a formidable party member and a major help, even though much of his assistance isn't used due to the small size of the world. He has two armor slots, no accessory slots, and five item slots. Aladdin's abilities are as follows: *'Slash Frenzy': Attacks enemies rapidly. *'Quickplay': Attacks an enemy to release orbs. *'Jackpot': Increases the amount of orbs enemies drop. *'Item Boost': Boosts the effectiveness of healing items like Potions. *'MP Haste': Increases rate of MP restoration. *'Once More': Ensures 1 HP is retained after being hit with a combo attack. *'Auto Limit': Sets the Reaction command to Limit, if a Limit has been equipped. *'Auto Change': Automatically replaces defeated party members. *'Limit ability': Trickster Origin Aladdin's appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series is based on his appearance in the 1992 film, Aladdin. In the film, Aladdin is a poor "Street Rat" (as commented by Jafar) living on the streets of Agrabah until he meets Princess Jasmine, the Princess of Agrabah and daughter of the Sultan. When the Princess secretly enters the Marketplace to see the world outside her father's Palace, she meets Aladdin. However, when the Sultan's Palace Guards (under orders of Jafar) want to arrest Aladdin, Jasmine, reveals that she is the Princess. Aladdin later meets the blue Genie of the Lamp in the mysterious Cave of Wonders (after being led by a disguised Jafar), the Spirit takes him out of the dungeon in the cave (in which he was imprisoned in when Abu touched the forbidden treasure) before taking the boy to an island where Aladdin asks Genie to turn him in to a prince to impress Jasmine. After impressing Jasmine, Jafar discovers his identity, steals the lamp and reveals Aladdin for who he truly is. He uses Genie's powers to take over Agrabah but is defeated when Aladdin tricks him into wishing to become a Genie and being trapped in his lamp. Jasmine then choose to marry Aladdin (after her father abolishes the law requiring her to marry a prince, Genie sends Jafar's lamp far away and Aladdin grants Genie his freedom with his last wish. See Also * Aladdin (TCG) fr:Aladdin Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters